Skins: Generation Eight
by OneWishLeft
Summary: It's a new year at St. Jean River Academy with new rumors, heartbreak and drugs to try. Casey has recently moved to Bristol with her family from New York and isn't exactly thrilled about it. She is excited to meet two new friends, but quickly makes enemies with the popular clique. To make matters worse, the Queen Bee's boyfriend has taken an interest in her.
1. I'm not dead

"Is she breathing?" One paramedic asks as the other as they load the woman into the back of the ambulance.

"Yes, but she's been severely battered. Evidence of sexual assault, head trauma, lacerations, deep bruising...they're gonna have a hell of a time stitching her back together," he responds. As one of the men attempts to put ahead restraint on the girl, her eyes suddenly pop open. She looks around frantically and tries to sit up, but the straps around her shoulders and legs hold her down.

"Get off of me!" She shrieks, "Get off me! Help!"

"Miss, relax!" The more verbal paramedic commands, "We're here to help you, you need to calm down!"

"Get off me!" She screams, "Get off...get..." As quickly as she rose, her eyes roll back and she falls right back down, blood still dripping down her face. After the paramedics wrap some gauze around her forehead, they finish strapping her in and close the back doors. The Ambulance rolls along the highway into the night with it's sirens blaring. What a terrible way to spend Mothers Day.


	2. Trip

**8 MONTHS EARLIER...**

A U-Haul and a minivan sit infront of two-story house in the middle of a suburban neighborhood. A brunette woman of medium build in a long sleeved grey dress dress taps her foot impatiently as the movers carry boxes inside.

"I really don't see why it's taking this long to unload _one_ truck," she complains, "I wanted to have the kitchen unpacked by now."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, you have a lot of crap," One of the movers replies with a thick Scottish accent as he walks through the front doors. The brunette crosses her arms and follows him.

"I have a name, it's Nani," She states, her American Accent contrasting those around her.

"Mrs. Marshall, to you and I'd appreciate it if you didn't use the word 'crap' with regards to my belongings," she says, authoritatively.

"Fine," the mover sighs, placing a box down in the living room, "Shit, junk, stuff, whatever you call it, you folks got a lot of it."

"Maybe if you lot pitched in, it'd get done faster," another mover remarks, walking back out the door. Mrs. Marshall huffs as she heads out of the living room, into the kitchen.

"Casey?" She calls out, "Casey? Alex? You in here?"

"I am!" a boy squeaks, popping from under the table. Nani jumps back.

"Sean Malcom Marshall, what have I told you about scaring your mother?" She scolds, clutching her hand to her chest. Sean smirks.

"That it usually results in you wetting your pants because you have an unusually loose bladder." He replies Nani stands with her mouth ajar. A thin but muscular blonde walks into the living room, wearing skinny jeans and a simple white tank top.

"Did you call me?" she asks. Nani jumps again.

"Don't sneak up on me!" she gasps.

"Who snuck? I didn't sneak," the blonde defends, "Were you calling my name or am I just going more insane?

"I called you. Where is Casey? I need you both to help bringing in some of this shit. I mean stuff!"

"Um...she's in the back yard, I think," Alex shrugs. Nani walks through the kitchen and opens the door to the back porch. As the door swings open, it hits a body on the other side.

"Ow!" the girl on the other side whimpers. She stands up and allows her mother to open the door all the way.

"Casey, what are you doing out here?" she asks. Casey pulls the ear buds out of her ears and holds up a copy of Catcher In The Rye. She is small and pale with bright blue hair, dressed in a black hoodie, leggings and flip flops.

"Sweetie, shouldn't girls your age be reading Twilight or The Hungry games?" Nani asks.

"It's the Hunger Games, mom," Casey responds, walking up the stairs.

"Whoevers games they are, I'm sure it would be a lot more exciting to read about then a depressing tale of an old man in a boat."

"It's not about-"

"And didn't that book make Mark Twain shoot John Wilks Booth?" Nani questions. Casey rubs her temples in frustation.

"There was so much wrong with that sentence, I don't even know where to begin," She replies.

"Don't make fun of me," Nani says, sternly, "Now can you please come help with the boxes?"

"Yeah, sure," Casey sighs as she stands up. She followers her mother into the house as Sean is bringing in a small box from the truck. She puts her book on the counter and follows her family out the door.

"Why do I have to help? You said I have toothpick arms," Casey murmers.

"You can carry pillows," Nani replies.

In a house accross the street, a teenage boy and girl sit and smoke weed in an upstairs bedroom.

"Won't your mom be mad if your house smells like weed?" The girl asks.

"That's why the window is open," the boy coughs, "And I lit a candle. We'll be fine."

"Is this White Widow?" The girl coughs.

"I don't know," The boy shrugs, "Whatever Noah has, I buy."

These two upstanding young people are Travis Charles and Jessie Sheeren. Travis is 16, almost 17, with black rimmed glasses, a faux hax and spacers the size of quarters in each ear. His thin face is adorned an eye brow ring and a lip piercing. Jessie too is 16 and also modified, with bubble gum pink hair, a septum piercing and 2 rings in her bottom lip, along with spacers, though they are smaller then Travis. In terms of body type, they are total opposites; Travis is tall and lanky while Jessie is short and plump. She looks out the window and notices the statueque blonde exiting the house.

"Hey, I can see your new neighbour," She says, "She's hot."

Travis rushes up beside her.

"Woah, Milf!" He exclaims, watching the middle aged brunette bend over to pick up a box of plates. Jessie rolls her eyes.

"I was talking about the blonde bird," She sighs, stealing the joint from between her friends fingers.

"Oh. I guess she's hot too," Travis shrugs. 2 more people walk out of the house and Travis's jaw drops to the floor.

"Good God, mate look at her!" He gasps, "She is bloody gorgeous. Wow."

"Don't you this a little creepy?" Jessie asks, taking a pull of the spliff.

"What do you mean?" Travis asks.

"We're basically spying on people," Jessie says.

"You're right," Travis agrees with a nod, "Enough of this. Let's go say hi."

"Um, lets not," Jessie replies.

"Come on," Travis urges, "The blonde one looked up here. I bet you you've got a shot with her, yeah?"

"Yeah, that's unlikely," Jessie scoffs, continuing to smoke.

"Well, what the fuck else are we doing?" Travis groans, "Let's just go talk to them. See if they wanna go get a little buzz going. If not now, when?"

Jessie takes another drag of the joint, before outing it in an empty Pepsi can on the window sill.

"Fuck it, why not?" she sighs.

Back accross the street, Alex is carrying the most boxes into the house out of anyone.

"You ever think of gettin' into moving business?" One of the men asks her, "You got some killer arms there lady."  
"Thanks, dude," Alex answers. Casey stumbles out of the house, nearly dropping the box in her hands.

"Heavy! Help!" She groans as the box nearly sends her toppling over.

"Gimme that," Alex says, lifting up the box with ease.

"How do you lift that thing? It must weigh like 40 pounds!" Kacey wheases.

"Bro, do you even lift?" Alex mocks. Kacey turns around to get another box and is startled by the face before her.

"Jesus!" She gasps.

"Actually, it's Jessie, but that was close," The girl chimes cheerfully. Casey is taken a back and doesn't speak.

"I love your hair!" The girl continues, twirling a peice of Caseys blue locks around her finger, "What brand do you use?"

"Um..." Kacey struggles to find her words.

"Ignore my friend, she's a little spliffed up," Travis chimes in, "Let's try that again, shall we?"

The boy extends his hand and grins.

"Hi, I'm Travis, I live accross the street."

Casey takes his hand and shakes it it causiously.

"This is the part where you say your name," Travis whispers.

"Um...Yeah, sorry, I'm Casey," she says finally.

"Wow, that's a cute accent you've got. American, yeah?" Travis questions. Casey nods.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jessie!" The pink haired girl chirps, shaking Caseys hand furiously.

"But seriously, what do you use to dye your hair? Because it is really, seriously, beautiful."

"Um...Splat, I think, I dont really know," Casey says quietly.

"I'm Sean and I like shrimp!" Sean intrudes, causing the four teenagers to jump.

"Christ! Hey little man, didn't your mum ever tell you not to sneak up on people?" Travis asks.

"Didn't _your_ mom teach you that lugnuts belong a tool box, not your ear?" Sean fires back. The group stands silent. Sean smiles,

"Don't fuck with me, dude," he says, walking away. Alex passes him as she exits the house.

"Who do we have here?" She asks, walking up to the strangers in her driveway. Her eyes immediatly focus on the girl with the huge boobs.

"I'm Jessie," the girl says, "And this is my platonic life partner, Travis."

"Hey," Travis smiles.

"How ya doin'?" Alex says, still not taking her eyes off the girls chest. Jessie notices and blushes.

"And what might your name be?" she asks bashfully.

"Alex Marshall. It's a pleasure to meet you," She says, finally lifting her gaze Jessies emerald green eyes.

"I like your hair," She continues, "I'm into pink, too."

Jessie laughs way louder then necessary.

"So tell me girls, where are you coming from?" Travis asks.

"New York," Alex responds proudly.

"Shit, you came all the way from New York to this shitty little place? Damn, you're in for a shock," Travis laughs.

"There's kind of...nothing around here, is there?" Casey asks, her voice almost a whisper.

"Um, well, lets see," Jessie says, placing her index finger on her chin, "We have one mall...two gas stations...three hospitals...four churches...and a drug pusher in a pear tree."

"A what?" Alex says.

"Our dealer lives on Pear street," Travis clarifies.

"This town has a freakin' 'Pear Street'?" Alex scoffs.

"Right next to Apple Boulovard," Travis adds, "But we'll take you to him sometime. He sells some grade A spliff."

"Um, Travis, my mom is like two feet away, we probably shouldn't talk about...that," Casey admits.

"Fair enough," He nods, "So, how about we get out of here? Go have some fun, yeah?"

"Um, no, we can't really-"

"We'd love to," Alex interupts.

"But we're supposed to be helping my mom-"  
"Dont worry," Alex interupts again, "Leave it up to me."

Alex rushes into the house where Nani is scolding one of the movers for not putting the sofa where she wanted it.

"I said a 45 degree angle! Does that look like a 45 degree angle to you?!"

"Hey, Nani? Casey and I are gonna go get some dinner," Alex lies.

"What? No, Alex, no. You guys need to stay here and help," Nani demands.

"Come on, we're starving and the kitchen is not getting set up any time soon. Besides, Sean can help you. Pleeeeeease Nani?" Alex bats her long eye lashes.

"Ugh, whatever!" Nani growls, stomping past her, "I'll just do everything myself! Again!"

Alex smiles and rushes out the door.

"Love you, Nani!" she calls back.

"Where the hell is my toaster?!" Nani shouts. Alex chuckes and ruffles Seans hair on the way out.

"Can I come?" he begs.

"No, buddy, this is big kid stuff," Alex says.

"Are you guys gonna perform fellatio?" Sean asks. Alex stares at him sternly.

"Sean, I worry about you," She says, continuing out the door, "Be good!"

"You too!" Sean says with a wave.

"So where are we going?" She asks upon reaching the side walk, "I mean, there's nothing around here but houses."

"That's the shittiest thing about this town," Travis sighs, "Everyone is so damn far, you're fucked if you don't have a car. Luckily, I do."

Tatum pulls out the keys to his 2009 Nissan Sentra.

"It's a peice of shit, but it rolls," Jessie shrugs.

"Shut up you tosser. Let's make like a tree and get the fuck out of here."

After a quick drive, Travis parks his car on the side of the road next to a park. Travis hands out a small capsul of M to each of them.

"I don't want to do it," Casey says, trying to pass it back to Travis.

"Casey, you'll be fine," Alex encourages, "It's a fluffy kind ofhigh."

"Have you ever done it?" She asks her step-sister.

"A few times, back in New York," She shrugs.

"You never told me that," Casey frowns.

"You never asked," Alex answers.

"Is there any difference between E, M and X?" Casey asks Travis.

"M is a little more potent," Travis admits.

"What is it going to do to me?" Casey inquires.

"That depends. Have you ever smoked weed?" He asks. Casey nods.

"Well, it's like that, only like...10 times great. Everything is amplified and soft and just...pretty."

"Things are already looking pretty good to me," Alex winks looking right at Jessie. Jessie's cheeks burn red.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Travis reassures Cacey, "But you'll wish you did."

Casey looks around the group and takes a deep breath.

"You promise I wont die?" she says.

"I promise," Travis says with a smile, handling her a bottle of water.

"Okay..."

She swallows her pills and the rest of the group follows suit.

"Is stuff safe?" Case asks, wiping her lips.

"Worst case scenereo? You have a heart attack," Travis shrugs.

"What?!" Casey gasps. The group laugh at her.

"Calm down, just a joke," Travis smiles. Casey rubs her head.

"I think I'm starting to feel it," She says.

"Nice try, faker, but they take about half an hour to kick in," Travis winks.

"So, what are we going to do for half an hour?" Alex asks.

"Lets walk to the top of that gigantic hill," Jessie sugggests.

"Ugh, that's a lot of walking," Travis groans, "Do you want to?"

It takes a second for Casey to realize that the question was directed at her.

"Um...I guess...Sure," She mumbles.

"Bet I can make it to the top first," Alex procliams, opening her door and hopping out, "Get ready, get set, go!"

"Cheat!" Jessie squeals, jumping out after her. Travis steps out and opens the back door so Casey can get out.

"And who says chivilory is dead?" He quips. Casey is confused as to why this random stranger had decided to give her so much attention out of no where, but she takes his hand and lets him help her out of the car anyway.

"I can't even see the top of this mountain," He huffs as he trecks up the hill behind Jessie, who is behind Alex.

"That's because you're blind," Jessie laughs.

"No, it's because your big ass in the way," Travis fires back.

"Fuck off," Jessie growls.

"Ignore him, he's just a bully," Alex defends.

"So, what made you guys move here?" Jessie asks.

"Alex's dad," Casey responds, "He got a job as the foreman at some gas company."

"Is Alex's dad not your dad?" Travis asks.

"He's my step-dad," Casey responds.

"Does he treat you nicely?" Jessie asks.

"Yeah," Casey nods, "Why? Does yours?"

"My dad's the fuckin' man, _man_!" Alex chimes in.

"So, where are you going to school?" Travis asks, changing the subject.

"Saint John...Something," Casey sighs, trudging up the hill.

"St. Jean River?!" Jessie squeals,"Me too!"

"Seriously? So um...Do I really have to wear uniform?" Casey asks.

"Yeah, but it's not so bad," Travis shrugs, "We have dress down days on Fridays. And you can wear whatever jacket you want. And they don't care what you do with your hair."

"Do I have to take out my piercings?" Casey asks.

"Nah. They're not forbidden, just frowned upon. You'll get a lot of weird looks. But you're probably used to that," Travis shrugs.

"Are you coming to our school, too?" Jessie asks Alex.

"No," Alex says, shaking her head, "I got into a lot of trouble last year...highschool isn't the best place for my kind of personality."

"Alex doesn't play well with others," Casey says with a grin. Alex looks back at her knowingly. Without warning, Tatum falls down onto the grass.

"Woah!" Alex says, "You okay, dude?"

"Ooooooh, shit," He sighs, "There it is."

"Oh no, am I gonna be like that?" Casey panics.

Jessie giggles.

"Did you know that your hair is blue?!" she exclaims, before bursting into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. By now they've at the top of hill and Alex lays down on the grass.

"Hey, if you squint your eyes, _the grass is blue,"_ she claims.

"No way!" Jessie gasps, laying down with her.

"Oh my god, Casey hyperventalates, "I'm gonna become stupid."

"Hey," Travis says, wavily standing up, "You're okay, don't freak out."

He holds onto Casey hands and looks her in the eyes.

"Just relax and let it take it's course. You'll feel great, trust me."

Casey pulls her hands away and sticks them in the pockets of her hoodie.

"Okay," She replies, slowly sitting down. Travis sits down beside her. He closes his eyes and rubs his hands against the grass, feeling the prickly tips caress his fingers.

"You feel it yet?" He asks. No answer.

"Casey?"

He looks next to him and realizes Casey is gone. Without even realizing what she was doing, she had tumbled down the hill.

"That's not a bad idea!" Jessie chirps, rolling herself in a ball, letting herself roll down the hill after her new friend.

Casey opens her eyes and watches the world spin past her. The fast colors moving all around her are too much to handle and she lets out a blood curdling scream. Twirling and spinnng, everything speeding past, the trees, the grass, faces, it's all too much. She closes her eyes again and her body moves without direction, without control, spinning, flailing, tumbling down until finally...

Stop. It all stops. Casey opens her eyes, staring at the night sky.

"What the..." She mumbles, sitting up. It what had seemed like a matter of seconds, the afternoon had faded into the dead of night.

"Guys?" she sits up and looks around, but nobodys there.

"Guys!" she screams. Suddenly, laughter is heard from the bushes.

"I can hear you, ass holes!" she shouts. Travis Jessie and Alex emerg from the foliage, all giggling.

"Have a good nap?" Travis asks.

"I didn't know that a person could actually, physically fall asleep on a slide. That's impressive," Jessie says. Casey looks around and realizes, that she is, indeed on a slide.

"What happened?" She asks. Her head throbs and her pack aches.

"You had a _great _trip," Travis informs, "You coming down now?"

Casey nods and rubs her head.

"I'm down. I'm all the way down. I think I'm gonna be sick," she says, rubbing her naked arms. She realizes, with great horror, that she isn't wearing her hoodie. The old scars and fresh slashes on her arms are impossible to ignore. She pulls her arms behind her back and asks,

"Where is my sweater?"

"In my car," Travis answers, "You said you were hotter than Satans bollocks."

"Can I go get it please please?" She asks. Travis nods and the group walk accross the play ground, arriving at his car and hopping it, with Casey in the front seat and Jessie and Alex in the back.

"What time is it?" She asks, as Travis starts the car.

"You're just full of questions," Travis says, looking down at the clock on the radio, "It's **2.**"

"2 in the morning? Are you fucking serious?" Casey gasps, "Alex, my moms gonna flip shit!"

"Shit, she's right," Alex sighs.

"Don't worry, just tell her my car broke down. Problem solved. I just need to drop Jessie off at home first," Travis says. Casey cloaks herself in her back hoodie as they drive to Jessies house, while Jessie and Alex fall asleep in the back with their heads resting on each other.

"Hey, Casey?" Travis says quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not trying to get too personal with you because we just met and all...But um... if you need anyone to talk to, about anything, I'm right accross the street."

"Thanks," Casey mumbles, starring out the window. Travis clears his throat.

"Because when you took off your jumper I noitced..."

"Please stop," Kacey says, finally being the one to interupt for once.

"Just don't ask me about it, okay?"

Travis nods.

"Right. Sorry," He apologizses. They are silent for the rest of the ride. The arrive at Jessie's house. It's a rather broken down area and could use a lot of renovations.

"Hey, lovers, we're here. Wakey shakey, eggs and get the hell up!" Travis says, tapping on Jessies leg. Jessie rubs her eyes and sits up.

"Thanks, you wanker, " she yawns, "I'll see you lot later. It was nice meeting you both."

"You too," Alex smiles, "Um...let me walk you to our door."

"Safe, thanks," Jessie smiles cheerfully, hopping out of the car, her short skirt revealing her plump butt barely covered by a thong that incidentally matches her hair. Alex makes sure to walk a step behind so that she can appreciate Jessie's ass.

"I have to sneak in the back door, my mums in bed," she whispers. They walk around the side of the house to the back door and Jessie fiddles with her keys.

"Well, thank you for walking me home," she whispers. Alex wets her lips and takes a deep breath.

"I don't want to freak you out or anything...I don't know, next week...we could hang out? Just the two of us?" she asks, timedly. Jessie beams at the offer.

"I would love to," she says, leaning in and giving Alex a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight."

Alex smiles back,

"Goodnight Jessie."


End file.
